Carnosaurs of LTL
Description '' '' '' '' The Carnosaurs represent a family of predatory dinosaurs which are more closely related to Allosaurus ''and its kin than to birds. There are three genus of dinosaur from the Carnosaur family on Isla Sorna- ''Metriacanthosaurus, Allosaurus itself and Carcharodontosaurus- one of the largest predators on the island. The heads of these dinosaurs are not as robust or as strong as that of Tyrannosaurus and their jaw strength is rather disappointing compared to their body sizes, and so the carnosaurs cannot hold onto struggling prey with just their jaws and they cannot crush bone. However their jaws can open extremely wide, and their front limbs are longer than those of a Tyrannosaur’s with grasping three-fingered hands and eagle-like talons. Their strong arms allows a carnosaur to grasp onto prey, while it uses its upper jaw and serrated teeth to hack and slash at the bodies of their prey before backing off and repeating the process until the prey dies of bloodloss. Carnosaurs can often be found in packs to help them bring down much larger prey, which quickens the process. Both Allosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus are known to bring down sauropods when hunting in a pack. Allosaurus fragilis Length: 40 ft (12.2 m) Height: 14 ft (4.3 m) Weight: 4.5 tons Allosaurus is a large predator, only slightly smaller than the Tyrannosaurus. Its lightweight vertebrae give Allosaurus greater speed and agility than the'' Tyrannosaurus'', allowing it to run at speeds of up to 50mph for short distances. They are territorial, and large full-grown adults prefer to live alone. However subadult Allosaurs are more tolerant of one another, and nomads with no set territory may occasionally get together to form small packs in order to bring down larger prey, although these packs usually disperse shortly after a kill is made and eaten. Their preferred habitats are a mixture of forest, swamp and open grassland, where they are perfectly adapted for chasing after fleet-footed herbivores. Allosaurus roars sound like a mix between a trumpet and a lion, and these sounds are used not necessarily to communicate with one another, but rather to assert their dominance within their territories. Allosaurus’ preferred prey are small to medium-sized dinosaurs, but they have a taste for stegosaurs. Stegosaurs, especially Stegosaurus, are particularly difficult prey due to their immense size, their tendency to live in herds, and their dangerously-spiked tails. The Allosaurus may form a pack in order to bring down one of these animals, although injury is not uncommon. However Allosaurus is surprisingly tough and durable- able to survive injuries that could kill other animals and which heal at an extraordinary rate. Nonetheless, It is rare for an Allosaurus to reach full maturity thanks to their typically reckless demeanours. During the breeding season, males enter “musth” and they become highly aggressive towards other males- encounters often lead to extremely vicious fights. Males will risk leaving their territories in order to seek out a territory belonging to a female, and when he has done so he will need to be extremely cautious. If a female takes a dislike to a male, she will see him more as an enemy than as a mate. Therefore, a male will approach a female with upmost care, and he will attempt to impress her by showing off his eye crests (the bigger the better). He also produces a pheromone from glands near his eyes- the theory is that this calms the female and makes her receptive for mating, although it does not always work.. Female Allosaurs are attentive mothers- guarding their young and bringing them food until they are old enough to look after themselves. Once the maternal bond is severed, the female will show no interest in her offsprings' presence, however if they stay around in her territory for too long, she may perceive them as potential prey. Allosaurs particularly dislike Ceratosaurus and will attempt to kill them at any given opportunity. It is possible that this goes back to their natural rivalry back in the Late Jurassic, 150 million years ago. Coloration and sexual differences Males are a bright and vibrant red with black tiger-like stripes along back. Females are a much darker red, still with the stripes. The juveniles of both sexes are light brown with thinner versions of the stripes. Both sexes have crests just over the eyes. These crests are larger in males than in females. Carcharodontosaurus/Giganotosaurus carolinii Length: 44 ft (14.4 m) Height: 15 ft (4.6 m) Weight: 5.5 tons ' ' Cacharodontosaurus carollini is actually Giganotosaurus carollini, once believed to be a species of Carcharodontosaurus. Referred to as'' Carcharodontosaurus'' in this article, however other articles may refer to them as Giganotosaurus. The Carcharodontosaurus is a ravenous predator, needing to consume up to 20 kg (44 lb) of meat a day in order to stay alive. It rivals Tyrannosaurus for size (not including the growth-enhanced Tyrannosaurs) and ferocity, and it is an extreme competitor of the latter. Its behavior and hunting techniques are somewhat different to the Tyrannosaurus, however, in that Carchars are more tolerant of others of their own kind. This allows them to form small to medium-sized packs to hunt large prey. These packs have no hierarchy, although the largest individuals dominate over the smaller ones and have priority over a kill. Carchars are the only super-predator on Isla Sorna to specialize in hunting sauropods, using pack force to bring down even the largest Brachiosaurus. Carcharodontosaurus is a powerfully-muscled predator, although it is not particularly fast. However with saurpods being its principle prey, it does not need speed to help it hunt. Rather, it uses its strength and pack force to bring down its prey. Fights among pack members are common, especially over food, and cannibalism can occur between larger individuals over smaller ones when prey is scarce. Lone individuals use ambush techniques to catch hadrosaurs- this is where conflicts with Tyrannosaurs are most likely to occur. A Carchar’s teeth are slightly smaller than a Tyrannosaur’s, although they can still reach 20 cm long. It has jaws that can open at incredible degree, which makes these predators very efficient hunters and devourers. After making a kill, and eating their fill, they rest around the carcass, guarding it from other carnivores, and will not leave until the flesh has dissapeared completely. Their preferred habitats are open spaces, such as the Game Trail. Coloration and sexual differences Males are a lime green with red stripes down their back and red brows. Females are hazel brown with dark brown stripes down the back. The juveniles of both sexes are completely black. Metriacanthosaurus shangyouensis Length: 26 ft (7.9 m) Height: 10 ft (3 m) Weight: 2 tons Metris are fast, medium-sized predators- the smallest of the three carnosaurs on Isla Sorna. These dinosaurs are elusive and seldom seen, as they prefer to hide in dense forests and Jungle, and are generally more active at dusk, night and dawn. They are generally non-aggressive unless provoked. Their skin is unusually tough, and provides protection against the abundant parasites which share its jungle habitat, such as ticks. Metris also have unsually tall vertebrae, forming a small "hump" on its back. Metriacanthosaurus are scavengers and hunters of small and medium-sized prey. They live in pairs or in groups of three or four members, although they don’t usually co-operate to bring down prey. A single Metri will hunt by itself, and share the food with its pack members. Groups of Metris have been known to mob and tease other carnivorous dinosaurs similarly to how crows act towards buzzards. Coloration and sexual differences Males are a distinct blue color, with broad triangular white stripes, white underbellies, and red heads. Females are like the males, only without the red head. The juveniles of both sexes are the same as the female. Category:Notable Carnosaurs